1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preventing auto theft, and more particularly, to a method of preventing the theft of an automobile which is equipped with a mobile telephone system and an anti-theft system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-theft devices which prevent auto theft are conventionally known. When a thief attempts to steal a car incorporating such an anti-theft system by opening a door of the car, applying considerable force to the car, or opening the trunk, the anti-theft system is actuated to cause a siren to blow or the headlamps to be turned on and off, thereby obstructing the attempted theft.
However, the alarm sounded by the siren or flashing of the headlamps is only effective if there are people nearby, and does not exhibit sufficient deterrent in deserted locations or at night.